A Hundred of His Darkest Hours
by Starry Requiem
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenge with the character as Vanitas. / One hundred one shots about a being of the purest darkness. / Chp100. End: This was how it should have been… from the very beginning.
1. Introduction

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider **yourself** on probation "_

* * *

His introduction to this world was as a being of the purest darkness.

The world would never see him as anything else, and with that, gave Vanitas a pat on the back and doomed him to a life of darkness.

Vanitas was told he had to listen and obey his master, and most importantly: forge the x-blade with that loser Ventus.

That was his purpose and Vanitas planned to do as he was told.

But this was just the beginning, and things don't always end the way the start.

What could possibly go so wrong?

* * *

Hi, I decided to take up **Wishing-Fire's **100 theme challenge and chose Vanitas as my character. Excuse the cheesy title, haha. I couldn't think of anything else. This is going to be extremely hard, just because it's Vanitas. But, well, I accept the challenge? :) Feel free to request anything.

This first chapter isn't even a hundred words, ha! I tried so hard.


	2. Love

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

**

* * *

**

Love made you weak: that's what his Master told him.

Vanitas didn't even know what love was, or how it was supposed to feel.

And every time he'd go near the blue-haired Keyblade wielder, his heart began to flutter.

He didn't like the feeling, it made him want to throw up. He didn't understand it.

When Xehanort caught Vanitas staring a little too long at the girl, he began to laugh. "Oh my boy, you have a crush."

Vanitas stared blankly behind his mask. A… crush? What was that?

Assuming he was being mocked, Vanitas clenched his fist.

"Shut up."


	3. Hate

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

Destiny Island.

It was too hot, it made him sweat.

It was too quiet, it made him bored.

He wasn't used to peace and quiet, he was used to… chaos.

But as much as he wanted to hate the small island, some part of him found it calm, almost like his home. He felt like his heart had a connection here…

It was probably due to Ventus.

They were the same being, but yet Ventus seemed to be much more human than he was.

"I hate you, Ventus." He mumbled sleepily, before drifting off to sleep on the paopu tree.


	4. Vacation

This is based off of a piece of artwork I saw on dA and it was so cute. x3 Not sure how canon this would be, but I don't think it's _too _ooc. Also, its sort of a continuation of the last chapter.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! :) May I suggest checking out **MonMonCandie** and **WishingDreamer5**'s stories, who are doing the same challenge? Terra and Aqua. Aw, we're like a BBS crew…haha.

* * *

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

"No, Sora. I already used the yellow for his eyes…" Came a hushed voice of a little boy.

"Well stop hogging the red! I wanted to make his mustache." Came the lighter voice of _another _boy.

Vanitas groggily opened his eyes, to see two little boys in front of him. Immediately, he sat up."What are you brats doing?"

Riku giggled. "Why are you dressed like that, mister? You must be on vacation…"

"Aren't ya hot?" Sora piped in.

Vanitas groaned and took off his mask, seeing a face drawn on it with crayon.

He needed to teach these brats a lesson.


	5. Growing Up

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

He wasn't really sure how, or why, but somehow he found himself playing Jacks with a little girl.

Frustrated because he couldn't 'win', he threw the ball.

"Vani, don't throw the ball!" Kairi cried.

"It was a dumb game anyway." He growled, crossing his arms like a child.

"Well I like the game!" She pouted.

"Grow up." Vanitas muttered, getting off the ground and walking away from the little girl.

He felt bad for being mean to her, but Kairi always seemed to follow him wherever he went and lace her tiny fingers through his.

She didn't see his darkness.


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

"Trouble's brewing, boy." His master spoke, hands behind his back in typical fashion.

The old man was standing at a cliff, staring off into a distance of the Keyblade Graveyard.

"It's time we finish this." He continued.

Vanitas stepped forward, toward the edge, and stared off in the same direction. "Just say the word, Master."

Xehanort turned around, looking down at his apprentice. "Bring Ventus here. Terra and Aqua will be here soon. The end is near, boy."

Vanitas nodded before stepping into a corridor of darkness.

He would be complete once again… That was a good thing.

So, why was he so unhappy?

* * *

_This…didn't really make sense. :/ I couldn't think of a prompt for this one, it was so hard!_


	7. First Encounter with An Animal

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

Vanitas didn't like dogs.

Everywhere he went, the stupid yellow dog wouldn't stop following him around.

He even tried kicking it, but the dog still followed.

Vanitas didn't need to be bothered by the stupid dog, he had much more important things to do.

But he couldn't just leave; he was spying on a certain member of a trio in some ridiculous colorful town.

Disney… Town? Eh, something like that.

As he sat on one of the rooftops, leg dangling off the edge, the dog came and sat by him.

Vanitas sighed, and decided to give up, and just pet the stupid animal.

Eventually, he realized, the dog wasn't _that bad._

_

* * *

_

_Funny, because I already did a theme so similar to this in my story **100 nights and destinies. **_

_Can you guess who the dog is? Haha. I think it's pretty obvious...  
_


	8. First Love

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

Vanitas couldn't understand the concept of love.

Giving your all for just _one _person seemed kind of silly, no?

He was a Keyblade Master, a being of the purest darkness.

Wouldn't it be silly if you heard the tale of such a dark creature falling in love?

Vanitas would call them a _wimp. _

But every world he seemed to explore, he noticed there was love everywhere.

Cinderella and her Prince, Snow White and hers…

Even his Master admitted he had loved once.

But the love that seemed to bother Vanitas most of all, was Aqua's for Terra.

What made Terra any better than him?

* * *

This actually doesn't have the words 'first love' in it, but I don't really think that matters much. I think it's more intended to follow the theme…

Does that even make sense? Haha. Well, this prompt was hard. I didn't know what to do! I can't picture him loving anyone.


	9. First Crush

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

Vanitas may not have grown up like one, or rather - _existed _like one, but,

He was a teenage boy.

Teenaged boys liked girls.

And even though Vanitas mind was on much more important issues, such as the x-blade and whatnot…

He liked a girl. A certain girl.

Her name was Aqua. She had hair to match, and azure eyes that sparkled.

He wasn't supposed to like her, he was supposed to hate her…

But you never really did get to pick your first crush, did you?

Vanitas would make sure he never let on that he liked Aqua,

because they could never be.

* * *

These themes are getting so hard to write. Vanitas is such a hard character, but, I will make it through the challenge!

Haha. I don't think this one made much sense either… hmm.. Also, thank you for all of the reviews! :)


	10. First Tragedy

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

Vanitas sat on top of one of the many rocks in the Keyblade Graveyard, his leg loosely swinging back and forth.

He turned his head, seeing a figure in the distance.

Company.

"What are YOU looking at?" Braig yelled, scowling.

Vanitas noticed something different… an eyepatch. He smirked.

"I see the power of the Keyblade was too much for you to handle, hmm?" Vanitas mocked.

"Want to test that logic?" Braig hissed, pulling out one of his guns and holding it dangerously close.

"Tragic." Vanitas mumbled, "You're such a sore loser."

Braig _did _almost shoot, until the old coot butt in.

"That wouldn't be wise." Xehanort advised, hands behind his back.

Whatever.

* * *

Well… I decided to update twice in one day, because I didn't like the last chapter so much. I don't like this one either.

It doesn't have 'first tragedy' in there either, the closest we got was 'tragic'. Oh well! It's the end of the series of difficult themes, haha. On to the easy ones.

This one doesn't really make sense either… hmm. I just really wanted to write something with Vanitas/Braig though, haha. I guess Braig is just pretty cranky because he just lost an eye… Poor Braig. x3


	11. Parents

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

For the longest time, Vanitas was proud of who he was.

He would gladly boast about the people he killed, or the monsters he'd create.

And after so long of visiting world after world, he began to pay attention to his surrounds.

And then Vanitas realized; he wasn't normal.

Normal people had parents, siblings, friends… and most important of all: a heart full of light.

The closest he had to any of that, was Master Xehanort.

As if he mattered at all.

But.. this was the life he was given, so he'd embrace the monster he was.

* * *

Not even a hundred words, haha! Whoops. Either way I kept going over or under the limit, so I decided under would be best.

I think it flows better, anyway.


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

"C'monnn, kid. What are ya? Afraid of the dark?" Braig teased before stepping into a cave.

Vanitas sighed and followed the man in.

What a stupid idea. What was the point?

He had much better things to do than.. -

"Guh!" Vanitas exclaimed when Braig threw _something _at him.

He ran out of the cave, and picked the item off of his shoulder.

"What is that thing?" He asked, throwing it on the ground. It.. couldn't be an Unversed?

Vanitas turned to see Braig with his hand on his stomach, laughing.

"It… it's a snake. Haha. Oh man, I can't believe you got scared of that."

* * *

Poor Van. He got scared of a snake… Not like he'd admit to it.

He's so fun to torture, he really is.

Alsooo, I updated twice today! So make sure to check out the last chapter.

**Leave a review? :)**


	13. Holding Hands

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

"Take my hand," The girl spoke softly, "Follow me. There's something you should see."

Reluctantly, he took her hand, and followed his tiny witch into the depths of the dark mansion, and into the basements.

And when they finally got to their destination, she turned to face him and smiled.

"Are you ready to see him, Vanitas? The blonde girl asked, her fingers now laced together.

Slowly, Vanitas nodded.

She opened the door…

and he woke up.

Out of breath, he sat up in bed, running his fingers through his hair.

Every night, it was the same dream.

"What does it mean?" He grumbled, angrily throwing his pillow across the room.

* * *

Over a hundred words! Oops, and didn't include 'holding hands', but they did hold hands! Haha.

Sorry I haven't updated. Hmm. I'll update twice today, to make up for it.

**Please leave a review! And request some pairings~! Also, should I continue this into a one-shot?**


	14. Popcorn

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

"Hey, punk! Stop eyeing my popcorn, alright? I gotta be som..." Braig went on, _and on_. And all Vanitas was really interested in was that yellow stuff he was holding in a bowl.

It smelled good, too.

_"And I need a snack, so you better not..-"_

You could eat it?

"Got that, Freako?" Braig asked.

**"**What's that _thing_?" Vanitas asked, trying to seem as uninterested as possible. But that was far from the truth.

"HAHA!" Braig laughed so hard, some popcorn fell out of his mouth. "I forgot you were a _freak! _ It's called popcorn. Want some?"

Vanitas glared, and knocked the bowl over.

"Loser."


	15. Cookies

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

"You're weak, Ventus." Vanitas hissed, "A _loser._"

Ven looked down, scowling and holding his head. "Go _away!"_ He yelled, summoning his Keyblade and charging at Vanitas.

Vanitas smirked, getting in battle stance, until-

"EXCUSE ME, MISTERS?" Came the extremely high-pitched voice of a little girl, and both boys came to a complete halt, "Would you like to buy a cookie? It's for a really good cau-"

Vanitas smirked, grabbing the little girl by her brown hair that flipped out at the ends. "Stupid brat." He grumbled, tossing her aside.

The girl cried, and Ven began to charge at him.

"You went too far!"

* * *

I don't like this chapter. I was bored of writing silly Vanitas, and felt like writing a dark Vanitas…  
so this happened. I wished I could have done it differently, but a 100 words only allows you so much.

The little girl is Selphie, and this is set in Destiny Islands.  
Pretty boring. I think I'll update twice, on the count of a sucky chapter.

Would you like to see Vanitas with Aqua? Kairi? Xehanort? Even a Moogle? Request something! Also, please leave a review~! x3


	16. Memories

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

"You're so pretty," He'd murmur into her ear, and push her hair back…

He'd make her feel special.

"Too bad you're a worthless rag doll full of another's memories." He spat, and knocked her aside.

That was Vanitas for you. But it didn't bother her, much.

Because he was right. But things were better now, and she had learned to accept what she was…

sort of.

And Vanitas was just a bitter part of Sora's heart that left Xion feeling cold whenever she'd go near it.

"You're just bitter," Xion decided to reply back one day, "Because you were weak."

* * *

Hm.. I don't like this! I had the cutest Xion and Vanitas idea in my head, and then this came out..  
I promise, I'll write the cuter idea soon enough. xD And thanks for the requests! They make me happy. :)

I'll get to them. Also, to _WishingDreamer5_, yes, the Moogle was for you. Haha. xD I loved that chapter very much. :)


	17. Tower

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

Today, the prey was stalking the predator.

Aqua found herself spying on The Masked Boy, of all people.

She slowly walked towards him, without making a sound.

He was kneeling toward a lake, and then he took his helmet off to wash his face.

And Aqua froze, for in the reflection of the water, along with the tall Clock Tower, she saw the most beautiful pair of golden eyes and black hair.

Could Darkness be so beautiful?

And suddenly, she was pushed against a tree with a gloved hand around her neck.

"Are we playing hide and seek? Because I think I won."

* * *

Aw, thanks. I appreciate all of the requests, I already pre-wrote a chapter or two.. but after that, they're comin' up!

And yes, I will most definitely do the Moogle. Haha.


	18. Stripes

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

"Cind-erella, dressed in yellow!" Little Kairi sang, skipping and swinging his hand back and forth as they were walking.

A little boy, wearing a striped shirt and shorts came running over to Kairi, panting when he arrived.

"Hey, Kairi!" and with that, the kid tried to kiss Kairi.

"Hey, brat!" Vanitas hissed, as Kairi went off in a squealing terror about something called 'cooties', "Go away!"

And with that, assumingly, Vanitas's roughness and overall terrifying look, sent the boy running off.

"Spider-Man, Spider-man!" He heard the boy crying faintly.

If only Kairi wasn't so sensitive to dead bodies and stuff, he probably would have killed the kid.

* * *

Thanks to everyone and their reviews! All of your reviews on the last chapter made me really happy..  
I appreciate it, really. I guess this chapter is a little more light-hearted, heh.


	19. Stars

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

Naminé was being haunted; by a ghost with golden eyes, pale skin, black hair and a devilish smirk that seemed impossible to wipe off his face.

"Please, just leave." She mumbled.

Vanitas shifted in his chair, "You should have told that to poor Sora, before you got us all in this mess, no?"

"I.. made a mistake." She mumbled.

Vanitas smiled, "Come on, outside with me." and before she could answer, he took her on to the rooftops.

The stars of Twilight Town were shining brightly tonight, and despite how terrified she was, she couldn't help but admire their beauty. And his.


	20. Universe

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

They walked in the shadows of Radiant Garden.

Vanitas walked by his Master, watching the town people.

And then, something caught his eye.

In all of his travels across the universe and back, he had never seen anything like it.

It was white and floated around, with a bright red atenna. Or something.

"Master…" He began, "What is _that?_" He sounded disgusted, but in reality, he was fascinated by the thing.

Xehanort laughed, "My boy, that creature is what you call a 'Moogle'."

Vanitas continued on, wondering how he could retrieve one of these 'Moogles', perhaps he could turn one into an Unversed…


	21. Princess

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

They were in the Castle of Dreams, and he was hiding in the shadows, as always.

And he saw the look on Aqua's face, as she was taken aback by Princess Cinderella's beauty.

When she was done with her duties, she stepped outside so she could leave, and go elsewhere.

But he stopped her outside.

"Leaving so soon?" Vanitas teased.

Aqua summoned her Keyblade. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to bask in the beauty of a Princess, that's all…" He smirked.

Aqua turned around, lifting an eyebrow.

"I just did. My job here is done." And then he disappeared, leaving Aqua blushing.


	22. Do Not Disturb

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

"What's the point of the rubber band?"

"It means no one will come in, Ven!" Came the annoyed sound of Terra's voice.

"But why would you want no one to come in?"

Terra lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "Just forget about it, Ven. Don't come in this room."

Ven didn't understand at all. Vanitas, however, who was hiding in the shadows understood perfectly.

He was trying to get Aqua alone. Vanitas felt disgusted.

And after Terra entered the room where Aqua was waiting in, Vanitas began to listen more carefully.

"Ow, Aqua!"

"Terra!" Aqua yelled.

"I wasn't trying to do anything!"

* * *

Oh, this prompt is SO horrible! Haha. In a normal world, I don't think Terra would do that.. I'm just horrible like that.  
But.. he is a boy, after all. Maybe he would, who knows? I don't know. But most of all in this chapter, I feel for Ven the most. He's so innocent.. I need to start writing more stuff about him.

Also, thinking this up was SO hard. I literally had no other idea. Wishing-Fire's prompts are so challenging, but in the end, it's really rewarding when I complete them.  
Also, it was either Terra or Braig… and I couldn't think of anyone for Braig to be 'putting the moves on', so I went with Terra and Aqua. Hah.


	23. Fear

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

Vanitas didn't fear _anything_, he was a creature of the dark.

His demons followed him everywhere, and he was able to summon them on command.

Vanitas _breathed_ negativity.

He was Darkness itself, or so he believed.

There was nothing else he would want, but _this._

Then the Master would send him off to spy on Ventus and his friends, a tedious job.

And watching them smile and laugh, made him feel empty in the pit of his stomach.

And then everything Vanitas thought he believed in, was somehow altered.

Why was he the one chosen to be trapped in darkness?


	24. Rejection

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

In the middle of combat, he just stopped. She had stopped as well.

Vanitas wasn't supposed to freeze up like this in the middle of the battlefield..

But how could he not? He had to stop, just to admire her features. Her brows were furrowed, and she was confused and waiting for him to attack.

If only things could be different between he and Aqua..

He struggled to say something, but Vanitas just let out a growl and attacked her once more.

He just couldn't face the humiliation and rejection.

All Aqua would ever see him as was a monster, anyway.


	25. Puzzle

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

He was just a piece in one big puzzle.

But, the question was, how important was the piece?

He knew Terra, Aqua, and Ventus completed the puzzle.

Master Xehanort and Eraqus was somewhere in-between.

The Unversed filled the empty spots.

Vanitas wondered, where did he fit in?

If it weren't for him, Ventus wouldn't exist - neither would the Unversed.

If it weren't for him, there would be no one to distract Aqua, either.

But then Vanitas realized, if he wasn't there to be apart of this game - no one would really miss him, anyway.

He was just a Monster.

* * *

I realized I messed up the themes quite a bit! Haha.. oops..  
Also, I've been writing a lot of depressing stuff lately. Sorry about that..

I'll try to get Vani a little more happier.


	26. Hunger

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

Vanitas's eyes followed her every move, and he began to bite his lip.

He had such a hunger for her, that she was completely unaware of.

He stalked her like a predator, and she was the prey.

But Aqua was much tougher than your average prey - that made him want her _so much more._

"I need you, Aqua." He hissed in her ear, Void Gear to her neck. "And you need me, so muchmore than you know." He continued.

Aqua gasped for a minute, and then shook herself out of shock and kneed him in the stomach, pushing him away.

"You freak!"


	27. Fast Food

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

"This looks disgusting." Vanitas commented, looking down at the 'Hamburger' that was beneath him.

"It's not the greatest meal, but it will do, boy. Now eat." Xehanort hissed.

Vanitas sighed, and took a bite. It wasn't.. _that, _bad, but he was sure it was poisoned or something.

The place was awfully loud and disgustingly colorful. The two men were sitting in the back corner.

"I bet Eraqus feeds his apprentices more.. _properly._" Vanitas smirked.

"You may have noticed, Eraqus and I are different in a lot of ways. I believe he does not resort to _murdering _his apprentices, either. " Xehanort smirked back.


	28. Horror : Jigsaw

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

* * *

**Horror**

Whenever Aqua would look at him, she felt empty in the pit of her stomach.

He was blank - emotionless. She knew he was real, but then again.. was he?

He hid behind his mask, and Aqua couldn't even begin to think of his real face.

Did.. he even have a face?

The Masked Boy sent chills of horror into Aqua's body.

The boy was like the devil: He spoke in riddles, played with your mind and acted as if everything was a game.

And sometimes, Aqua played the game too. How could she not? It was so addicting.

* * *

**Jigsaw**

The boy's life was like a jigsaw puzzle.

The boy had two hearts, and many people inhabiting it - including himself.

Unlike Vanitas, the boy wasn't born into this world with the purpose to wield the Keyblade.

And as much as Vanitas hated to admit it, Sora was cleaning up the mess everyone had made the previous decade.

Vanitas fueled Sora's Darkness, and tried to make him turn his back on the light.

But seeing as four other beings of light inhabited Sora's heart as well, he was out-numbered.

That didn't mean he would stop trying, though. One day, his Darkness would reign successful.

* * *

I decided to do the two themes per chapter, because it's more.. fun, I guess, for the readers? Hah. :)


	29. Photograph : Forgotten

Before I start off with the next chapter, I just wanted to thank all of the readers/reviewers! You all make me smile with your reviews, thanks. And I'm happy that you guys stick around, even during some of my more 'boring' updates, haha.

Also, the other hearts were Roxas and Xion.

* * *

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider **yourself** on probation. "_

* * *

thirty.** Photograph**

Vanitas sneaked out, for the sole reason of being bored.

He walked amongst the town people of Radiant Garden, and smiled at the fact that he almost fit in.

It was a breath of fresh air not wearing his helmet for a change, and he was wearing 'normal' all black clothing.

A pretty red-headed girl with emerald green eyes struck up a conversation with him, and who was he to deny the attention?

The girl giggled, "Take a picture with me, Van!"

He scowled, but shortly agreed after her endless begging.

Soon, the photograph was shortly in their hands.

"I'll keep this forever." She said.

* * *

thirty-one.** Forgotten**

"You've forgotten your destiny, Aqua." He purred. "One day you'll remember, and I'll be right there to tell you."

Aqua's heart began to race, "W.. what do you mean?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed.

He made her so confused, and almost feel weak. But he enjoyed playing mind games - and Aqua refused to play along.

"Everyone has a purpose to fulfill, Aqua. And you have lost sight of yours, instead you are trying to fulfill theirs." His answered, darkly.

Aqua froze in shock of what he just said. And during this, he disappeared.

"Theirs." She repeated to herself, mumbling, just standing there.


	30. Wish : Come Back

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider **yourself** on probation. "_

* * *

thirty-two.** Wish**

"Look at the stars, make a wish, Xion, and close your eyes. Maybe it'll come true." He spoke with a dark edge.

Xion, scared, did what he said. And when she was done wishing, she looked at him.

"What did you wish for?" He asked, face expressionless, but golden eyes that told her otherwise.

"To mean something.. to somebody." She replied, not sure what to make of him, and she was almost scared.

"Funny," He smirked. "I wished for the same thing."

* * *

thirty-three. **Come Back**

"Oh, where has my blonde little witch gone?" Vanitas murmured, pushing her hair back. "I do hope she comes back."

Namine sat in her chair, like always, and just looked away from the darkness. "i'm not playing, Vanitas."

Vanitas just smirked behind his mask. "I miss the _old _Namine, you know, the one who corrupted a young heroic youth's life?"

He always made sure he'd remind her of who she truly was, in the sickest ways. "Well.. things are different now, aren't they? Soon, you'll be back in his heart. Where you belong." Her lips curved into a smile.

Vanitas scowled.


	31. Where Did They Go? : Adventure

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours  
**_" consider** yourself** on probation "_

* * *

thirty-four.** Where Did They Go?**

Vanitas was spying on the trio, Terra, Aqua, and Ven. They just got done defeating one of his Unversed, in Radiant Garden, and split up.

But now, Vanitas couldn't find a single one of them.

It made him feel like an amateur, he couldn't spot one stupid girl, or a silly little boy, or even a man as tall as the mountain tops.

"Where did they go?" He hissed.

"I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" A little girl yelled. Vanitas eyed her up and down, she had short black hair and purple eyes.

"Where?" Vanitas sneered.

The little girl blinked, and ran off screaming.

* * *

thirty-five. **Adventure**

"We're on an adventure!" The little brown-haired boy yelled, wrapping a cape around himself.

"I wanna be the super hero!" The boy, Sora yelled.

"I want to be the bad guy." The slightly older boy, Riku, stated.

"I'll be… the sidekick?" Tidus mumbled.

"I WANT TO BE SUPER GIRL!" Selphie yelled.

"Okay!" Sora said, smiling. "Now we just need.. uh, er, a Princess!"

And all kids fell quiet, and Vanitas chuckled at their silence.

"We don't have a Princess." Riku muttered.

"Uh.. let's play another game." Sora mumbled.

Soon enough, the boys would realize that their Princess was on the way.


	32. Father Figure : Stranger

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

thirty-six.** Father Figure**

Vanitas envied the trio, because they all had someone to look up to.

Their Master.

Eraqus was like a father to them. And apparently, that's how it was supposed to be between a Master and a student.

Vanitas's Master didn't care about him at all. At the moment, Vanitas fit into all of Xehanort's plans.

But at the end of Xehanort's plans? Vanitas was doomed to become one with Ventus, once again.

No one cared for Vanitas, not even Xehanort.

And he didn't even care, because it was to be expected.

His destiny was to be disposed of, anyway.

* * *

thirty-seven. **Stranger**

"Hey, Aerith." Sora called, motioning for the girl to come over.

Aerith walked over.

"Yes, Sora?" She asked, turning her head to see what he was looking at.

The wall in front of them had dozens of photographs of the restoration committee, but one in particular caught his eye.

"Who's this guy in this photo? With you." Sora said, pointing.

Aerith's expression fell as she looked at the photo.

It was her when she was a teenager, and some stranger she met in the market place.

He had black hair and gold eyes.. and looked identical to Sora.

"His name.. was Vanitas."


	33. Technology : Magic

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

thirty-eight.** Technology**

In all areas of life, Vanitas was a genius.

He knew everything there was to know - about the Keyblade, Kingdom Hearts, combat, all the worlds, even silly human history.

But the one thing Vanitas couldn't understand? Technology.

That's what they called it on the silly space planet anyway.

They had 'technology' in a few other worlds, but it was still rare.

Vanitas growled at the computer in Deep Space. He was told to 'hack their system', whatever that meant, by Braig, who gave him a 'quick, easy rundown.'

Yeah, right.

With an angry fist, he broke the computer into pieces, and walked away.

* * *

thirty-nine. **Magic**

They were in the secret cave, and Vanitas was pinning her down, grinning behind his mask.

Aqua's heart was beating so fast.

"Your beauty is like no other, Aqua." He purred, "I can kill you so easily as of now, and no one will ever find you in this.. _cave._"

Aqua tried to think of a magic spell to save herself But she was frozen, and was entranced by the boy.

"But what a shame it would be to waste your pretty face." He purred once more, "I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself."

And then, he did something Aqua would never expect -

He took off his mask.

* * *

Ah, I bet you wonder what's next! hah. I might continue that into a story, who knows? Or just continue it into another prompt.  
Up to you. x3

Still.. rapist Vanitas!  
Also, I will be on vacation until the 5th. So I won't be updating til then, sorry!


	34. Siblings : Girl Next Door

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

forty.** Siblings**

"We are bonded together by the same faith. We are siblings, children of the Darkness. So drink up, friends, for the X-Blade will soon be forged." Xehanort spoke loudly, raising his glass, and eyed Vanitas during the last part.

There was many people there, all users of the Darkness. Vanitas wasn't surprised, Xehanort had many friends.

And the funny thing was? They were all toasting to his demise. Soon, Vanitas would be nothing but a memory.

Vanitas forced a smile, and raised his glass as well. "To my death." He muttered, before taking a sip of the wine.

* * *

forty-one. **Girl Next Door**

Aqua was like the girl next door in every sense.

She was perfect in every way possible. Vanitas wanted her _so _bad, but they would never be.

She was sweet, kind, all that stupid stuff. And strong, and a prize to be won.

Aqua would never leave the light and Vanitas would never leave the Darkness.

It was impossible.

But only if they could have been normal, Vanitas was sure that they would be together.

After all, blue and red complimented each other perfectly.

* * *

I.. don't like this chapter. At all. Seeing as I haven't updated in forever, and the first update in 'forever' sucks, I might just update again!

Neither prompts were a hundred words either. :/ Sorry, guys!


	35. Amusement Park : Fighting for What's

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

forty-two.** Amusement Park**

Disney Town was a ridiculous world filled with ridiculous creatures.

There was ducks, mice, and horses running all about the town, and the worst part was? They talked.

It was bright, and colorful and just awful. The sight of it disgusted Vanitas to his very core. It was just like an Amusement Park.

"Welcome to Disney Town!" A horse cried, happily throwing confetti in the air as Vanitas walked by. "Enjoy your stay, sir!"

"I won't." Vanitas grumbled, continuing to walk. He couldn't hide here, there was no shadows. it was just.. bright.

He felt trapped.

* * *

forty-three. **Fighting For What's Right**

"You are now a Keyblade Master," Eraqus began, his voice filling the room, "You are a protector of the light now. You mustn't fail. Go, now. Do your job well."

Vanitas had been eavesdropping on Eraqus and Aqua's 'secretive' conversation for a bit, and it was just stupid.

Aqua nodded, "Thank you, Master." and turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Oh, and Aqua.. Keep an eye on Terra." Eraqus added.

Aqua hesitated, but didn't question. She gave a nod, and ran out.

Vanitas scowled. Aqua would always fight for what was right…

They were so… opposite.

* * *

THIS MADE NO SENSE? It looks like another long line of hard prompts. i'm not happy about this, haha.


	36. Fire : Soup

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

_" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

forty-four.** Fire**

"The girl will never care for you." Xehanort stated coldly. "You were not brought here to fall in love, boy. You were brought here for only one reason…"

"To forge the X-Blade." Vanitas finished, his voice just as cold as his Master's. "I'm not dumb."

"Good. Then you haven't gone completely out of your mind, then." Xehanort smirked, reflecting off of Vanitas's mask. "Don't lose your fire, boy."

"Good-bye, Master." Vanitas muttered coldly as the old man walked away.

With a sigh, he took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair.

Vanitas only had one purpose…

Lucky him.

forty-five. **Soup**

The trio sat outside in the Land of Departure, by a fire, along with their Master Eraqus.

Aqua just finished pouring everyone a bowl of soup.

"There you go." She smiled, after handing a bowl to Ventus.

"Mm, thanks Aqua!" Ven smiled, tasting the soup.

Aqua sat down, legs crossed and began to eat too.

"Thank you, Aq-" Eraqus stopped, his mouth falling slightly open.

"Master, What is it?" All three asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw someone in a mask, moving in the shadows.

"It's.. nothing. Thank you, Aqua." Eraqus cleared his throat. "Let's go inside."


	37. Summer : Christmas

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

forty-six.** Summer**

The breeze was fresh, and the sun was bright as ever.

His suit felt sticky and tight against his skin.

Vanitas, as always, sat in the shadows, but chose to admire the summer day.

There was something different about summer. The birds were singing, and people were laughing.

The kids switched out their coats for sandals, and the girls switched their hats and scarves for shorts.

Everything was a little brighter, a little happier. And it disgusted Vanitas in ways he couldn't even explain.

"I hate summer." He muttered, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

* * *

forty-seven. **Christmas**

"What a strange little world." Vanitas mused, his blade to Aqua's neck.

For the first time, Aqua had seen him without his mask. He looked normal, just like anyone else. The only thing that set him apart from others, were his eyes. They sent chills down Aqua's spine.

They were in a world filled with snow, jolly and cheer: Christmas Town.

Aqua grunted and tried to push the boy off of her, attempting to knee him in the stomach, but he blocked.

"Shh, shh. Don't fight." He smirked, pressing a finger to her lips and then pointed up. "Mistletoe."

And then, he stole a kiss.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it.  
I really like this chapter. I feel kind of bad about showing Vanitas's true face to Aqua, but hey.. this is my story, after all. Hah.

I really loved Christmas. I wish I could draw! I would so draw that moment.. It would be adorable..

I feel bad for Aqua. She's like his little toy.


	38. Halloween : Strawberry

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

forty-eight.** Halloween**

They appeared in the Christmas's world's counterpart: Halloween Town, and once again, fighting.

"Oh, dear!" A voice piped up, running over.

It was the tallest skeleton ever, and Aqua was taken a bit aback, but Vanitas seemed unimpressed.

"I've never seen you two around before…" Jack admitted, sheepishly. "The name's Jack Skellington, but I'm sure you knew that already!"

Vanitas lowered his eyebrows. "No, I didn't."

Jack ignored that comment. "Would.. you two like to participate in the Halloween Parade?" He asked, putting on a spooky voice for dramatic effect, Vanitas assumed.

"No." Vanitas hissed, and walked away.

"Wait!" Jack yelled, pulling him back.

* * *

forty-nine. **Strawberry**

Strawberry-colored hair and ocean blue eyes.

The Princess of Heart was irresistible.

But Vanitas himself couldn't do anything. For he was trapped, inside the boy who _could _do something's heart.

It was so obvious, the way her face would light up whenever she saw the kid.

But the Keyblade Master, being the polite boy he was brought up to be, was too afraid to do anything.

_Do it. _Vanitas would whisper.

And just when he would about to…

Sora would shake the idea off, _What was I thinking? She would never want to kiss me! I'll just ruin it all._

Vanitas groaned.

"He's a weird kid." Ventus commented with a laugh.

* * *

Weird chapter, right? Halloween is a continuation of Christmas. And I'm not sure if I should continue it in another prompt, or into a full story. Opinions? x3

And for Strawberry.. I was kind of lost. I was turning it into another Vanitas/Aqua, but I decided against it.  
And no matter what anyone says, I fully believe that Vanitas is a part of Sora's heart, right along with Ven.

Also, it looks like another long line of hard prompts. Urgh!


	39. Candy : Library

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

fifty.** Candy**

Aqua was like candy.

She wasn't a gumdrop, because those were too sweet.

She wasn't a chocolate bar, because those were too bitter.

She wasn't a sour candy, because those were too sharp.

Vanitas smirked, deciding to himself that Aqua was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He knew everything there was in the world, but Aqua, he just couldn't figure out. She was unique.

He pressed his lips roughly against hers, and then along came her usual protesting.

When she pushed him off, he wiped his lips with his arm and smirked. "Mmm, my favorite."

* * *

fifty-one. **Library**

"'Fly back to Neverland with me and my fairy, Tinker Bell," Peter begged, "You could be our mother, and take care of us.'" The woman read, a circle of children around her.

The library was silent, and all children was enchanted in the girl's story.

Mid-story, she paused, and took a break. "Go play, kids!"

And so they did, and Vanitas watched the kids scamper off to the play area.

He began to walk away, until he bumped into someone.

Vanitas looked up, and it was the girl.

"-oh! I'm so sorry." She smiled, extending her hand out to shake, "My name's Rinoa."

* * *

Pervert Vanitas, ugh. And I think I stole that last line from another story? I just realized that, and I feel kind of bad now. :/

And VanitasxRinoa. I think I'm the first? Hah.


	40. Fly : Movie

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

fifty-two.** Fly**

Vanitas watched as a beautiful moment unfolded before his eyes.

A baby bird learning how to fly for the first time.

Once it'd learn to fly, the bird would go through life as any normal creature would.

It fell out of the tree, about to fly, but with one swift movement, Vanitas caught the bird, and clenched his fingers tightly.

He felt it's bones crack beneath his fingers, and when he opened his palm, the bird was dead.

"Consider this… a favor." Vanitas smiled, dropping the bird to the ground and walking away, hearing the rest of the bird's chirping wildly.

* * *

fifty-three. **Movie**

How lovely would it have been, to sit by Aqua's side and hold her hand.

But that was not the harsh reality Vanitas was living in. He found himself in a movie theatre, surrounded by dozens of couples.

He only walked in the theatre, because Aqua did.

She sat many rows below him and was entranced in the movie.

_"Scarlett! Look at me! I've loved you more than I've ever loved any woman and I've waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any woman." _The man's voice echoed through his ears, but he was not watching the movie.

Instead, he was watching Aqua, who was wiping away a single tear that fell onto her cheek.

How lovely would it have been… to wipe away her tears, and hold her close.

* * *

Two interesting prompts, no?  
Very opposite.. both depressing.

I didn't count the quote in Movie, because I'm a cheater, hah. But I still go over the limit.. oh well.  
I think the quote, from Gone with the Wind, applies to Vanitas and Aqua very much…


	41. Afraid : Death

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

fifty-four.** Afraid**

He sat on her bed, smirking. He pushed her hair behind her ear, and seemed awfully amused.

"Sora?" Kairi hesitantly asked and he shook his head.

And she knew that. His presence and touch felt cold and bitter, unlike Sora's - sweet and warm.

He had black hair that she could barely make out in the darkness, and the only thing that stood out was his golden eyes.

"Who.. who are you?" She asked, afraid.

"Vanitas." He finally spoke, his voice smooth and dark like velvet.

He summoned his Keyblade, and raised it to her throat, and then…

She woke up, screaming.

* * *

fifty-five. **Death**

Death was creeping down the backs of everyone who stood in the Keyblade Graveyard.

It was a place filled with sorrow. It was cold, and empty. Vanitas could swear that you could almost _hear _the cries of fallen Keyblade Masters.

It was a fate that three people would share today. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus would surely die here.

But as the battle proceeded, things began to go differently.. and it became his fate.

Vanitas disappeared along with the x-blade, and he was thought to be no more.

But they all thought wrong. For one day, Vanitas would rise again.

* * *

Wow… these prompts are getting depressing, aren't they?

Death is weird. I don't know how I feel about it.. It kind of sounds like a prophecy.


	42. Frozen : Speechless

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

_" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

fifty-six.** Frozen**

Vanitas wanted to squeeze the life out of Ventus, and crush his every living bone with his bare hands.

He wanted to slice Ventus opened with his Keyblade, and burn him with the touch of Darkness.

Vanitas wanted to watch the life leave Ventus's eyes, and hear his very last breath leave his lips.

He wished for one simple thing: to see Ventus frozen in the state of death.

"I've waited a long time for this, Ventus." Vanitas smirked, his grip around Ven's throat getting tighter.

Ven closed his eyes, feeling them tear up. This would surely be where he'd die.

fifty-seven. **Speechless**

He was cornering her, leaning against the wall with one arm, dangerously close to her.

It would have resembled a scene you would see in teenage romantic comedy.

And Vanitas and Aqua were nothing like silly high school teenagers.

"I see I've left you speechless." He teased, "Are you _nervous_? Because I'm so _close._" He whispered, and she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"You freak." She hissed.

He pushed himself closer against her. Vanitas laughed at her discomfort. He enjoyed torturing Aqua in such strange ways.

Then, Vanitas was on the ground, suddenly not laughing anymore. "That… was uncalled for." He mumbled, wincing in pain.

The first is set in The Station of Awakening.. is that what it's called? During Ven's final battle.

And I really don't know where I was going with Speechless. But if you couldn't figure it out.. she kneed him. Where it hurts. xP


	43. Alone : Door

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

fifty-eight.** Alone**

Silence was not a rare thing to Vanitas.

He welcomed the silence, and indulged in it.

For it was all he knew.

For a being of the purest Darkness, there were no such thing as friendship.

And Vanitas found himself alone almost always, only given the company of his Unversed.

They would sit by him, and with the feeling of loneliness growing stronger each day, they grew stronger.

His negativity was what created these monsters.

Perhaps that was why Xehanort forced him to feel these negative emotions, given his constant refusal to grant him any sort of happiness or normality.

Vanitas was being used, and realizing this only caused for his negativity to grow stronger.

* * *

fifty-nine. **Door**

At first, he was gigantic, stomping over everything in sight. Now, he was the size of an ant.

Vanitas groaned, kicking the door knob straight in it's nose.

"Ouch!" The doorknob cried, "Well, you didn't have to do _that._" It mumbled before it drifted off to sleep once again.

"What kind of world is this?" Vanitas shouted, kicking the door knob again.

"Stop!" The doorknob ordered, which only caused Vanitas to kick it once again.

And the young boy decided to repeat this process, over and over again, until the knob decided to open and he would be free to explore his own little Wonderland.

* * *

Alone kept going way over the limit, or way under. I chose to go over. :/  
And here we are. I don't like these prompts much, Door is okay. I like the idea of Vanitas in Wonderland, hah.

I'm getting bored with just this challenge, I want to do something else. A multi-chapter, maybe. But I can't think of a good idea. :/


	44. Study : Battlefield

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

sixty.** Study**

Vanitas was proud that he was impossible to figure out.

He'd always leave her guessing.

Aqua would just _stare _trying to come up with some sort of conclusion.. why was he wearing a mask? Did he even have a face?

Vanitas laughed to himself, for Aqua knew absolutely nothing about him, and he knew everything about her. He would stare back, studying every feature of her. The way she'd tip-toe when she sensed his presence, the little pout she'd make when he angered her.

And that's when the emptiness would set in - how could Aqua ever show him a bit of kindness, if she didn't know who she was showing it to?

* * *

sixty-one. **Battlefield**

On the battlefield, Vanitas was completely focused. Nothing could shake him off..

His eyes always followed his opponent, and every time it was a perfect hit.

His concentration was unbeatable.

But when it came to Aqua, he couldn't keep his mind straight. She drove him crazy.

He'd plan to aim at her chest, and get caught up looking at her… _ahem_, assets.

Then, he would look like a fool in front of Aqua, which pushed him to show off.

She had to know that he was the best - _at everything._

* * *

This challenge is getting so hard! I'm running out of things to do with Vanitas. I might put it on hiatus, until I get muse. :/  
I'm also going to start one of Wishing-Fire's new challenges! She really does make the best challenges..

I want to do the couple one. Should I do Vanitas and Xion, or Vanitas and Aqua? The other couple is probably going to be Namine and Riku.  
But then I want to do Terra and Aqua or Sora and Kairi! Ugh. This is so hard. x3

… And then I had the idea to do Sora and Kairi, and Kairi and Riku.

/shot. okay, I'm done rambling now.


	45. Cold : Puberty

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

sixty-two.** Cold**

He wasn't anything close to human, he was nothing more than a monster.

A demon, with a human appearance.

And Vanitas was fine with this, and if not enjoyed the fact.

He was stronger and _better _than anyone else.

Vanitas was born to be cold and heartless, but that all changed, when he met a pretty blue-haired girl with azure eyes for the first time.

And then he felt _different _emotions, that made his heart want to jump out of his chest. And for Aqua, he'd try and learn how to be a little more human.

* * *

sixty-three. **Puberty**

All was silent, until Braig decided to obnoxiously snort into laughter.

Vanitas raised a brow, staring at the man, who unpleasantly, placed his feet up at the table.

"Yo, kid." Braig said, laughing, "I just realized somefin'."

"And that is?" Vanitas asked, coldly.

"You never hit puberty! Ha_aah_hh!" Braig continued to bust into laughter, hitting his knee. "That's why you're so fuckin' small."

Vanitas scowled, and knocked Braig out of his seat, and walked away, leaving the man on the floor, who was still laughing.


	46. Look a Like : Random

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

sixty-four. **Look a Like**

"Are you… me?" He finally spoke, raising an eyebrow.

He looked down at the stained glass beneath him and he saw… Roxas, and himself? No, it wasn't them. It was someone else.

Sora felt like he was looking through a mirror, staring at his look-a-like right before his eyes.

"Far from it." Vanitas spat, his Keyblade in hand.

"Who are you, then?" Sora asked, feeling afraid to make any sudden movement.

_He is Darkness…_ a voice spoke, it was familiar and set Sora at ease. _Run, Sora._

Vanitas chucked, "He's right."

And before Sora could act, the floor beneath him shattered, and he woke up.

* * *

sixty-five. **Random**

It all started when he saw Aqua jump into the book, which intrigued him.

So of course, he had to do it too.

When the old man wasn't home, and Aqua was nowhere in sight… he hopped in.

There was a small bear named Winnie the Pooh, and a tiger named Tigger.

The world was awfully random, and unexpected. There was no Unversed, and his mission was to unleash them in all of the worlds.

But not this one. For it was the only place Vanitas truly felt at peace, and found himself amused by the tiny critters.


	47. Mentor : Skilled

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

sixty-six. **Mentor**

"Next time, Ven, grip the Keyblade a little tighter and it'll be more precise." Aqua explained,

"Terra, try reading this book. When I was having difficulty with Firaga, this helped." She explained once more, with a smile.

And constantly, _all day long, _no matter what time he was there, or where he was. Aqua took it upon herself to act as Terra and Ventus's mentor.

There was no doubt in Vanitas's mind that she would pass the Mark of Mastery without a problem. But for now, it angered him to see her act so unselfish.

Aqua was a little too kind for his blood.

* * *

sixty-seven. **Skilled**

Vanitas had been to many worlds. He had seen many strange things, and it baffled him how every world was more different than the next.

Princesses, aliens, honey-eating bears. It was all strange.

But the world that he couldn't get over? Disney Town.

It was filled with talking horses, ducks, and mice. How disgusting.

But Vanitas's fear of the animals only worsened, when he saw that a tiny little mouse could wield a Keyblade.

Alongside Aqua, he fought against Vanitas.

And Vanitas never would have guessed that the mouse was so skilled.

And it went by the name Mickey Mouse.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, everybody! x3.**

I really appreciate it. Also, I published two new stories. One is an AU Vanitas/Aqua fic.. it's kind of crazy! It's called "Runaway".  
The other is Wishing-Fire's This or That challenge, and it's called Sweet Beginnings. It would mean a lot to me if you guys read at least one of them. xD


	48. Swordsman : War

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

sixty-eight. **Swordsman**

With every visit Vanitas made to Radiant Garden, he kept seeing the same boy.

He was just around Vanitas's age.

He had short brown hair, and a scar across his face.

He was a swordsman, and wielded a Gunblade.

At one point, due to Vanitas's incredibly mundane life, boredom struck him, and he felt the need to challenge the kid.

Right before Vanitas was about to attack, the girl ran up to the boy, and kissed him.

"Squall!" She grinned, "I missed you!"

And for the first time, Vanitas saw him smile.

"I missed you too, Rin."

* * *

sixty-nine. **War**

The feeling of forced into something against your will was unexplainable.

"I was created for one sole reason: to participate in the war." He explained, a grim expression on his face. "It was either that, or I would be eliminated."

There was nothing that he could call his own. Vanitas once, never had the chance to make a decision for himself.

Xehanort decided his purpose, Ventus decided his fate.

"This face isn't even my own." He sounded disgusted now, less disappointed and more angry.

And when he came back, Vanitas had no choice but to obey.

"Thanks for listening, puppet." He growled, staring at Xion who sat before him.

* * *

When I'm writing about Vanitas and Squall, you know sometimes up.  
I'm really running out of ideas. Urgh. We have like, 40 more prompts to go? xD

I really hope I get muse, soon.


	49. Light : Animals

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

seventy. **Light**

Vanitas took battle-stance in front of his Master, ready to fight.

He smirked, Keyblade hovering above his head as he took the first strike against Terra.

"Too slow." He taunted, striking Terra once more. Xehanort followed closely behind, attacking the boy as well.

Vanitas could sense that Terra's light had weakened immensely, and the Darkness had crept it's way to taking over his heart.

All of the pieces were finally falling in place.

As he and Terra continued to fight, he smirked, making sure to put on one hell of a show.

Lights, camera, action. Vanitas, you're on.

* * *

seventy-one. **Animals**

"Go take what Ventus owes you! And take Aqua's life!" Xehanort shouted, and Vanitas gave a nod, exiting the scene.

He leapt off the cliff, Void Gear in hand. Vanitas smirked as Aqua was right below him.

He practically _felt _the blade cut through her armor, and he let out a chuckle as she fell to the ground.

"Grruhh." Ventus struggled, unable to move, he was forced to watch the entire scene unfold before his eyes.

Everyone in the Keyblade Graveyard was running amuck, like animals.

Vanitas held his blade before Aqua's chest, ready to put an end to her.

"No!" Surprise.

* * *

Yeah.. I didn't really fit animals in there too well, did I? xD

But I like these prompts better than the previous ones. I hope I've had a change in luck! Heh.


	50. Shopping : Sleep

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

seventy-two. **Shopping**

Vanitas understood plenty of things: if anything, his knowledge excelled past genius.

He knew the way the Darkness worked, and he knew every little spell and every trick and trade of the Keyblade.

But what was one thing in this universe Vanitas didn't understand? Girls.

The only girl he had really gotten to 'know' (as much as he could have), was Aqua.

She was strong, full of light, a genius, selfless and ready to fight for what's right.

And then he'd see her emotional moments, when she'd break down and cry, or just scream at Terra for what Vanitas considered to be no reason at all.

Then he'd see her cuter, girlier moments when she'd stop in her path to coo at a puppet, or watch her mouth drop in awe as she stopped at a clothing store and begin shopping.

Her mind was a busy place… and Vanitas wanted to know her for every single thought, and every single feeling she felt.

* * *

seventy-three. **Sleep**

"The entire Kingdom's been put to sleep, boy. They will only be awoken by true love's first kiss." Xehanort explained, waving his hand around.

"Someone has to kiss the Princess, right?" Vanitas asked, his tone cold and almost devoid of emotion, but Xehanort could sense the slightest bit of curiosity in his voice.

"That's correct." Xehanort nodded, and almost _felt _the grin creep it's way onto Vanitas's face, despite his mask.

"No." He answered, almost immediately. "You cannot kiss the sleeping Princess."

"Aw, but I want to be a hero like Ventus, too." Vanitas teased, sarcasm dripping off his tone.

Xehanort rolled his eyes, "Come, Vanitas. We have no time for this foolishness."

* * *

Well, I really don't care about the word count anymore. :/

So nyuh, take that. xD


	51. Milk : Maniac

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

seventy-four. **Milk**

Vanitas didn't like Braig, at all. He wouldn't even think _twice _about eliminating him.

But he could not, for the old man needed him in his plans. Sure, whatever.

The only plus side that Braig had to him, was that he taught Vanitas many things.

Such as when he brought cookies and milk to their hide out, for whatever strange reason.

He stuffed them into his mouth obnoxiously, and grinned and Vanitas. "Wantf sohmm, kid?"

Vanitas blinked, curiously watching the man.

An hour later, his stomach was beyond full and he had a milk mustache.

"I'll never eat cookies again." He muttered, disgusted.

* * *

seventy-five. **Maniac**

Aqua doesn't understand what he is. She's not sure if he's a real person, or not. He's unlike any other villain that she has ever seen…

Hades, The Evil Queen, Maleificent, they all wanted something. But he? She couldn't figure out.

What did he want…

The way he was so Heartless, cold, and devoid of emotion scared her. The other villains had some sort of humanity, but he had none.

It made her realize that each encounter with him, surely could have ended her life.

Vanitas, the Masked Boy, was a maniac that always leave her guessing.


	52. Kleptomaniac : I Don't Know How

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

seventy-six. **Kleptomaniac**

Vanitas's eyes narrowed as he watched the small girl sneak a lollipop into her purse, and she gave Vanitas a look.

"Let's leave. There's nothing in here." Kairi explained, grabbing her boyfriend by the hand and quickly leading him out of the store.

When they left, Vanitas snorted. "Kleptomaniac."

Kairi grinned, sneaking the lollipop into her mouth. "I don't know what you're trying to hint at, here."

Vanitas grinned back, and stole the lollipop out of her mouth and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Kairi yelled, giggling as she jumped onto his back. "Give that back!"

* * *

seventy-seven . **I Don't Know How**

Have you ever developed such a huge obsession with someone, to the point where it became borderline creepy?

Blue hair, blue eyes was all he could think of. The way she smiles, and the way she laughs.

It all drove him nuts.

During a battle, he caught a whiff of her scent, and it drove him _mad. _She smelled so sweet, and he could barely put his finger on it. Strawberries? Vanilla?

Vanitas didn't understand what made her so special, he thought about her so much it made him disgusted by her.

"You will die, by my hands." He growled in her ear, pinning her down. "Then I won't have to be binder by your chains anymore, Aqua."

* * *

Did the last one make sense? I don't know! I hope so. I'm going to make it into a full fix though.

Also, the first is AU. Which is strange of me, I know. Oh well. I think it was pretty cute, though. Hah.


	53. Writing

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

seventy-eight. **Writing**

Namine smiled to herself, her hand moving back and forth as she drew against the soft white paper. She began to fill the page with a harsh, smoky black and soon a dark silhouette.

At first, as Riku watched, he assumed the silhouette was Sora, do to the spiky hair and similar face. But the drawing began to get darker, and more disturbing, and Roxas suddenly appeared in the picture too.

Riku blinked, "Nami, who is that? That's not apart of Sora's memories, that's for sure."

"It's not apart of Sora's memories," She replied quietly, her hand continuing to write against the paper. "It's apart of his."

* * *

This chapter, I'm just posting one prompt. Why? I couldn't come up with anything for mermaid! Hah.  
Later on, I'll probably update with Mermaid. (:


	54. Mermaid

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

seventy-nine. **Mermaid**

"Hi, my name is Dug! It is very nice to meet you!" The dog sat in front of Vanitas, panting with its tongue sticking out.

Vanitas narrowed his eyes toward the dog, and did the most logical thing anyone would do in such a situation. He kicked it.

He had seen far too many weird things today. Mermaids, talking flowers, and now a talking dog? No way would he stand for it.

Vanitas heard the dog yelp as he walked away, but barely a second later, the dog ran after him.

"Could you be my Master?" The dog stared up at Vanitas with big, black eyes, practically grinning.

"You disgusting, filthy creature. Go away, before I snap you in hal-"

"Oh, yes yes yes!" The dog ran in circles around Vanitas. "You are my Master now! I am very excited."

"M-Master, can you see through that mask? Because I certainly doubt so. Don't worry! I will be your eyes. Watch out, a rock, Master! It is a rock! Make sure you do not trip!"


	55. Fireworks

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

eighty. **Fireworks**

Aqua sat on the cold ground, isolating herself from the dozens of people who had gathered around the Imperial Palace for the same reason she did.

The Fireworks.

She hid behind a rock, not wanting to be seen, not wanting to fight. All she wanted to peace, and that's what she had gotten.

In the pit of her stomach, she knew that it was selfish to stop for such a petty thing. But she needed the time.

And she waited, and waited. And finally, when the fireworks began to start…

Aqua began to cry, remembering how Ven saw a picture of a firework in a book, and how Terra and Aqua promised that one day…

When they were Masters…

They'd go and see real ones. And here she was, alone.

And lurking in the deeper shadows, the bright lights reflecting off the mask was the only thing illuminating his presence. He watched Aqua, deeply interested in why exactly she was crying.

And then, his heart fell.

She slightly shifted in position, but kept her head toward the bright lights.

"I know you're here."

* * *

Did I mention that I really just don't care about the word count anymore? xD


	56. Tonight

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

eighty-one. **Tonight**

Her light was like shackles and chains, binding him almost as if he were in a prison.

No matter how hard Vanitas tried to fight back, her Light always reigned successful.

And there he'd stand, and mock and _mock_ it all. But she would always prove him wrong.

And he was so. damn. _sick, _of the way he was suffocated by her beauty and overall presence.

It made him sick to his stomach how fond he grew of her, and so unfair.

But this wasn't a Boy meets Girl story, it was a more twisted love.

And he used the term love loosely.

For he wanted to break Aqua down to her very last bone, and cut her pretty little skin and watch her bleed.

"And tonight will be the night, when I'm free of you." He whispered, raising his Keyblade above her chest, "I hope the Dark will be as kind to you, as the Light has been to me."

* * *

Set in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Also, thank you for all of the reviews! I appreciate them so much.  
And I noticed that this story is extremely.. popular. It has plenty of favorites and alerts, and I noticed that the last chapter in particular got a lot of hits.

Please send a review, readers! It'll really make my day. (:


	57. Me and You

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**_  
" consider __**yourself**__ on probation "_

* * *

eighty-two. **Me and You**

"It seems all of your duties for the day are finished, no?" Vanitas grinned, cupping her chin.

Aqua slowly nodded.

"Then if you are interested, follow me to a tiny little world where things are a lot different than they are here." He murmured, and with that, summoned his Keyblade Glider and shortly disappeared.

After debating about it for almost minutes, Aqua took the decision to follow him. What if he.. hurt the residents of that world? She couldn't let that happen.

And when she followed the faint image of Vanitas, who kept looking back at her from his glider. And though she could not actually _see, _she knew that he was grinning behind his mask.

After arriving at the world a few minutes later than he, for the Unversed decided it was a good time to attack, she felt like she was walking on ice.

Aqua looked around: desert, sand, rocks. And then down, she saw a pair of aqua-blue paws.

She screamed, attempting to walk but clumsily fell on all fours.

Wobbling as she went, Aqua made her way over to the stream where she saw her reflection as a lion cub.

"Oh.. my god.." She whispered, until she was attacked by another lion cub. Black and red with glowing yellow eyes. It was only obvious who this was.

"Isn't this fantastic?" He growled, baring his feline teeth. "Instead of talking mice and royalty, it's a breath of fresh air."

Aqua narrowed her eyes, wanting to attack but admittedly.. she wasn't sure how.

"This world is very different.. a lot like me and you." He grinned, and softly licked her nose. "Dare I say it, Aqua, you would make quite an adorable house cat. Can I take you home?" He purred.

* * *

I feel so guilty going so over the word count! But I'm rebellious, what can I say? xD  
Breakin' the law.

This was inspired by an artwork I saw of Aqua and Vanitas as lions. It was so cute, I couldn't resist.


	58. Secret Admirer : Someone Has a Crush

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

* * *

eighty-three. **A Secret Admirer**

The whole concept of Valentine's Day was awfully annoying to Vanitas.

At first, he didn't think much of the holiday at all. Until he noticed what a 'big deal' it was.

He noticed how the trio completely stopped their training for the day, and just focused on the dumb holiday.

Vanitas scowled, watching as Aqua handed Ventus and Terra paper hearts. How incredibly dumb.

Master Xehanort and Eraqus walked by the trio's table, and Aqua immediately stood up, handing them both paper hearts.

"Happy Valentines Day, Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus!"

"Kiss ass." He muttered, watching from the shadows.

If they valued their dumb paper hearts and secret admirers over their life, then so be it.

* * *

**A/N: **I think Vani's just bitter. xP

* * *

eighty-four. **Someone Has a Crush On You**

_Dear Vanitas…_

_I know that it would be forbidden.. and though I have not seen your face…_

_I have fallen for you.. deeply._

Vanitas blinked, staring at the letter further. "What is this?" He growled.

_I bet you're a big hunk of a man underneath that spideman-like suit, aren't you?_

_Terra could never compare…_

_Meet me behind Merlin, the old wizard's house, in Radiant Garden. Tonight._

_Love, Aqua._

Vanitas stared blankly at the blue paper, until it was snatched out of his fingers.

"What's thissss?" Braig teased, reading it out loud. "Dear Vanitas! Blahblahblah, I have fallen for you deeply! Oh, gosh, kid. This is from Aquaaaa, isn't it?" His tone mocked, and Vanitas his anger increasing with each moment.

"Someone Has a Crush on Youuu!" Braig grinned, "Better run out to the old coot's house quick, eh?"

Vanitas ripped the paper apart. "I'm not dumb, idiot."

"Aw.. damn." Braig muttered, "It would have been fun to see you wait for her all night. Hahh!"


	59. Teenager : Moonlight

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

eighty-five. **Teenager**

"Aw, Vani.. Just take off your mask!" Kairi cried, reaching up and knocking on his helmet. "I can't see your face!"

"That's the point." Vanitas replied.

"But you could see my face."

"That was your choice, not mine." Vanitas replied, turning his head towards the gardens so he wouldn't have to listen to the girl babble on and on.

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows, and began to search for something she could cover her face with. When all attempts failed, she walked back over to the boy and grabbed his hand, putting it over her face.

"How do you like it?"

Vanitas narrowed his eyes, and then simply pulled his hand away. "You're bugging me."

But that was a lie, of course, because even though Vanitas came to the gardens of Radiant Garden for some 'alone-time', he actually did enjoy the child's company.

Kairi sighed. "It must be a teenager thing.. or something."

eighty-six. **Moonlight**

Being separated from his true self was cold, and empty.

Every day, every _breath _Vanitas took felt like torture.

Every time Ventus felt or thought something positive, his heart burned and he only grew colder from it.

All he wanted to do was suffocate the _life _out of Ventus and everything would be okay.

But that was before the Master told him about the X-Blade, which made everything all the better.

So he'd suffer it out longer, and every time Ventus felt some sort of positivity, it burned Vanitas deeply.

So his negativity would flow out, and create the Unversed.

And as the teenaged boy stared at the Monsters, illuminated by the moonlight that he had created, he felt disgusted.

"What a pathetic excuse for an existence…"

**A/N: **This is based off of Vanitas's backstory. It's in my favorites somewhere.. it's really sad. I didn't do it much justice here, but it's really sad. It depends on whether or not you want to take it as canon. But like, it basically explains how Vanitas felt true emotions, and it made him cold and negative ever time.. and how he hated Ven, and he just wanted to be normal I guess. And every time he created an Unversed, he felt disgusted by himself and every time you kill an Unversed in the game it hurts him, because they come from him. It's so sad! :(

Also, thanks for the reviews! And replying to the anon's request, thank you! And I'll be sure to include that within the next chapter or two.


	60. Lust : Not Sure Why

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

* * *

eighty-seven. **Lust**

Vanitas was a monster controlled by his lust for power. There was nothing wrong with that. Caring for anything else made you weak.

But during his relatively short existence, toward the end, his heart grew weaker as he grew stronger.

That was the funny thing about power, everyone has a weakness. Everyone has their strength.

No one was perfect, but he sure tried to be.

For a short while, he was perfect in his own eyes. Merging with Ventus, Vanitas became everything he had ever dreamed of.

But like most dreams, in the end, it wasn't all what it was made out to be. The way she looked at him, with hatred and disgust in her eyes made him feel weak.

What was the point of having all the glory in the world with no one to share it with?

* * *

eighty-eight. **Not Sure Why**

Vanitas could not stress enough how much he hated this colorful world. It looked like someone just puked everywhere, and it made him want to puke.

After the first visit, he swore he'd never return. Today, Aqua made it to Disney Town.

He wasn't sure why, but he followed.

And in the midst of her Keyblade-ly business, as Vanitas called it: she stopped by the candy shop.

With big, child-like eyes, Aqua began to coo over a lollipop. Giant, rainbow, swirly. Whatever.

Vanitas snickered to himself. Aqua, his Aqua, wanted a lollipop. The sight tugged at his heart strings, just a little.

When Aqua walked away from the store, empty-handed, ready to get down to business.. Vanitas took his mask off, and slyly slid into the shop.

Minutes later, as Aqua was fighting an Unversed, they all disappeared, and she was immediately pinned to the wall with her arms above her head.

"I got you a present, mousey." He grinned, slipping the lollipop into his mouth. "Wanna share?"

Aqua scowled, "You're disgusting."

* * *

**A/N: **Cutee. 3 Over the word count. D: Sorreh, guys. Also, I got the nickname mousey from Dani-Chan's White Knight. It really is the most incredible story, with so much Vanitas/Aqua moments. It is honestly my favorite Vanitas and Aqua story I've ever read. Most of you have probably read it, but for those of you who haven't… GO READ IT NOW! It's amazing. It seems like a lot to read at first, but I read it in a day. It was like a book I couldn't put down. Ah, I'm rambling. But in the story, Vanitas calls her mousey and I thought that was the most adorable, fitting nickname he would ever give Aqua. I was very jealous of Dani-Chan for coming up with it first. xD But then I noticed many people started using it in their VanAqua stories, so I decided to follow the trend.

I'm rambling so much! Ah!


	61. Devil : Tea

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

* * *

eighty-nine. **Devil**

Vanitas was one hundred percent, completely sure and confident in his decision, that he was in hell.

The Master sent him to a world called Agrabah, a desert, sand-filled world.

He was not on duty to fill the world with Unversed, but instead to find a genie lamp.

There were rumors that it was locked away in a cave, but instead, he found it in a small shop in the town.

Vanitas didn't think much of a lamp, not exactly believing that an all powerful genie lurked inside it or anything.

Taking it to the outskirts, Vanitas rubbed the lamp curiously.

And just like that, he flew back as a great power escaped from the tiny thing.

It all happened so fast, and there was so much talking.. and so many words. He was definitely in hell, or something similar.

"Oh, gosh, you _devil_!" The genie exclaimed, pulling on his bodysuit and then letting go, so it snapped back against his skin. "Wearing that suit in this heat? And so unstylish! Sheesh!"

"Are.. you the Genie?" Vanitas asked slowly, rubbing his eyes, staring at the great blue Genie before him.

Genie rolled his eyes and ticked his tongue. "No, I'm a monkey." He joked, quickly transforming into a blue primate.

Vanitas formed his lips in a thin line, quickly becoming tired of the Genie's antics. "Three wishes, right?"

"Uhuhuh, _yes. _I do believe that is correct. But allow me to explain the rules, my dear sir. Rule numb-"

"I don't care." Vanitas hissed. "I wish for…"

* * *

**A/N:** This was a request. I was so confused on how he would get the lamp. I hope I did the Genie justice. xD I wonder what he wished for? Hmm… Once again, over the limit. But with the Genie, it's very difficult to stay at a 100 words even. xD

* * *

ninety. **Tea**

"Achoo!"

"Ven, you need to stay inside. You're sick." Aqua explained, grabbing Ven lightly by the arm.

"No, Aqua, I really am fi-"

"Achoo!"

Aqua blinked, staring at Ven. "Was that one you?"

"No…" Ven blinked, his mouth in a thin line. They both looked at Terra who just shrugged.

"Maybe we should go inside." Ven muttered, getting up.

"Yeah, me too." Terra agreed. "It's cold out here anyway."

"I'll make some tea." Aqua forced a smile, but couldn't help feel creeped out by the mysterious sneeze. It must have been Ven…

Not too far away, Vanitas wiped his nose with his arm and then coughed. Of course he was unfortunate enough to feel everything Ven felt. If Ven was sick… then so was he.


	62. Garden : Flowers

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

ninety-one. **Garden**

Radiant Garden was a quiet world. Everyone was happy.

Why shouldn't they be? Their world was perfect.

Vanitas didn't have a world to call his own. He supposed that the Keyblade Graveyard fit the part, seeing as that was where he was 'born'.

But it just didn't give him that sickly disgusting feeling of happiness that he saw within Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.

He couldn't really think of when _he_ actually felt that sickly disgusting happiness that he just described. He felt a taste of it from Ventus, and from then on couldn't shake it out of his mind.

Vanitas snorted. How pathetic of him, to wish to feel what Ventus felt.

* * *

ninety-two. **Flowers**

Vanitas picked up a flower, a blue lilac, twirling it between his fingers.

"Beautiful, like you." Vanitas began, "It's blue too." He snorted.

Vanitas slowly began to pull off the petals. "She loves me…"

Aqua's eyes widened.

"She loves me not."

_"She loves me…"_

_"… She loves me not."_

Vanitas dropped the last petal and grinned. "She loves me. Is that true, my Aqua?"

"You wish." She hissed.

_"_So Terra who now a prisoner to the Darkness inside of him is worthy of her love, but not me?" Vanitas dropped of the remains of the flower, pinning her against a stone wall. "That just won't. _do, _Aqua."


	63. Breathing : Smile

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

ninety-three. **Breathing**

Vanitas watched Aqua's form breathe softly as she slept.

A Princess should not be out in the cold, on the bare ground without a blanket to cover her or even a pillow to support her head.

For the first time since Eraqus sent her off, she looked so delicate and peaceful. He was used to seeing her features scrunched up in fury, but now… she seemed harmless.

How easy it would be for him to kill her now. He wouldn't even break a sweat.

But he didn't.

He just sat and watched, his Unversed sat by, itching to attack. They were practically _begging _for his command.

They tried to do this every night. But he'd never let them.

* * *

ninety-four. **Smile**

Wrecking havoc was Vanitas's only way to pass time. Scratch that, the only way to pass time that he actually _enjoyed._

There was a difference between sending Unversed into the worlds, and really _sending _them into the worlds.

If he felt up to it, he'd really make a grand entrance.

Because that was Vanitas: flashy. Always had to go in with a boom, and end with a bang all while flashing that smile of his.

Then there was the towns people that would notice him out of the shadows in a crowd, and give him a look.

A look that drove him mad. So mad, he'd end their life. Right there in the shadows where they had originally spotted them.

Everyone had their own pass-time. And this was his.


	64. Legs : Unicorn

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

ninety-five. **Legs**

When there isn't much a point to your existence, it can get a little boring.

And at the same time, exciting.

Without someone monitoring your every move, as long as you unleashed your little monsters into almost every world possible: you could do whatever you pleased.

Vanitas would escape to a little world, hidden inside a book. He would walk as far as his legs would take him, and by that point he'd reach the hill where you could view the most beautiful angle of the moon.

Real or not, the 100 Acre Wood was a peaceful place for anyone. Even Vanitas.

* * *

**A/N: **I was playing KH2 the other day and I was in 100 Acre Wood and I think it's the part where Pooh has his head stuck in the honey pot. I'm really not sure, but it was a really pretty scene with the moon and everything, and something made me wish that Kairi was there with Sora to share the moment. D'aww.

* * *

ninety-six. **Unicorn**

"Come on, Fuu! Smile! Smilee!" The high-pitched voice of a woman called, as man behind a camera annoyingly shook a rattle.

The little girl he presumed was Fuu, sat in front of the camera with her bright pink unicorn sweater and did not look very pleased at all.

"Come on Fuuu! Smilee!" Her mother urged more, and louder, obviously just _dying_ for a picture of her precious little girl.

The kid did not budge.

Vanitas walked more towards the setting to get a better view, not understanding why the mother was insisting when obviously the kid did not want to smile. His Unversed lurked closer behind, sensing the girl had strong emotions.

When 'Fuu' caught sight of one of the Unversed, she finally smiled.

Vanitas smirked. "I like her."

* * *

**A/N: **As requested, Vanitas/Fuu. I hope this was good? xD


	65. Who Are You? : Wonderland

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

ninety-seven. **Who Are You?**

"Heh, stop it, Kai." Sora laughed after being splashed with water.

It was a particularly hot day on the Islands, and in that particular moment, the sun seemed to hit Sora perfectly in his eyes, and instead of matching the ocean, they resembled the sun.

Kairi placed a hand to her heart and fell down, in complete shock.

"W-Who are you?" She mumbled.

Sora ran and pulled her to the shore, and pushed her hair back.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "You… look just like him."

And for nothing in the Universe, could she remember _his_ name.

* * *

ninety-eight. **Wonderland**

Vanitas wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. He was in the strangest world where flowers talked and doorknobs slept.

Speaking of, it was awfully annoying to get past said doorknob.

The flowers and trees towered over him, and a cat kept appearing with it's smile from ear to ear and spoke in riddles.

He felt like he was going crazy, and just wanted to get the _hell _out of there.

But it wouldn't hurt to explore… would it?

"Oh why hello!" The Mad Hatter exclaimed, "Are you here for TEA, MisterMaskedStranger?" He snorted.

The March Hare snorted also, as they both pulled him down into a chair. "Don't you think it's awfully HOT for that bodysuit, MisterMaskedStranger?"

"Oh yes, I was about to ask the same question!" The Mad Hatter began to nod.

"Let me pour you some tea!" The March Hare grinned, and began to tip the teapot.

Vanitas hissed and immediately sat up as they poured the tea on his lap.

"Isn't it awfully HOT for you NOW, MisterMaskedStranger?" The March Hare asked, and then the two began to cackle.

Never again would Vanitas return to this world.


	66. Doll

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

ninety-nine. **Doll**

In battle, Vanitas was ruthless.

He fought a lot of people, sure. But there was his favorite, and it must be obvious who that was by now.

Aqua. That was _his _Aqua.

He'd sit back and watch as she'd battle others, but he'd notice that he was the only one who could get her inner fire to ignite.

He excited her, and he knew this. His Aqua could deny it all she wanted, but she couldn't get enough of him, just as he couldn't get enough of her.

They fed off of each other, and it was simple as that.

He loved messing with her head and speaking with riddles. The little confused looks were, for lack of a better word, adorable.

And then he'd start to actually, _really, _fight. He'd throw her around like a _doll _and have his way with her.

But Aqua wouldn't have too much of that. No, no. Not his Aqua. Then she'd retaliate, which, for lack of a better word, would drive him _crazy._

And at the end of the day, she still managed to have hope and smile, and try and keep the peace.

That's why she was his Aqua. Not Eraqus's Aqua, not Ven's, or Terra's. Just his.

* * *

**A/N: **This was very sick and twisted, yet heart-warming. Take it as you will, haha! Anyway, one last prompt to go. The challenge is almost over. It's very sad. I love Vanitas so much. I had lots of fun though. x3 But enough of the sappy authors note, that's for the next chapter!

Thanks for your reviews guys. It means so much to me.


	67. End

**A Hundred of His Darkest Hours**

one hundred. **End**

He succeeded. All victory and glory was his.

At first, whenever the old coot would talk about this very day… it didn't feel real.

Sure, they spent _years _preparing for it. But it felt like a dream, a day they would never get to.

The coot got what he wanted, and so did Vanitas. He was complete and whole, in complete control of Ventus's form.

This was how it should have been… from the very beginning.

He was perfect. At last.

But in between a battle of the hearts, and the battle in reality, it all happened so fast.

And once again, Vanitas was thrown to the very back of Ventus's heart, to stay there until he would be unlocked again.

His form lurked in the Keyblade Graveyard, releasing off his negative emotions, ready to battle once given the chance and his mind was locked in the heart of a fifteen year old boy.

"Sora… it's all on you now." He muttered. It was only a matter of time until he exist once again.

* * *

**The End**

Thank you everyone! All of your reviews mean so much to me! I know I had my ups and downs with the challenge  
and some chapters weren't as entertaining as others, but by your reviews, I know a lot of you really enjoyed my  
work, even when I wasn't so proud of it. And a lot of you inspired me to continue even when I was about to give up.  
So thank you all so much! For all of the sweet and funny reviews! A lot of you made me laugh, a lot!

Vanitas is my favorite character, so expect to see more of me writing him. This is definitely not going to stop me from  
writing about him. xD Also, this is getting very long! So onto the thanks and stuff. But since this challenge is over  
check out some of my other challenges!

**Fire and Lightning, Sky and Sea** - Wishing-Fire's 50 theme challenge: Axel/Larxene and Sora/Kairi moments.**  
10 Steps to Dawn** - Wishing-Fire's Destiny Challenge: Riku's life in ten moments.**  
Sweet Beginnings** - Wishing-Fire's This or That Challenge

* * *

**:: Special Thanks To ::**

_MonMonCandie, WishingDreamer5, Terra ForceXIII, eolhcsullivan452, TonberryBlue, Wishing-Fire,_  
_CadeXHybrid, auara351, miano53, xbluefrostingx, AruaPearl44, SetoshiArenhariKai,_  
_MusicalSage, Ars Silentium, xXAwesomnessKiraXx, Henvdemon of the Heart,_  
_shadow-girl23, ninjaeris13, TheOneAndOnlySucessor, PKAquaFlame,_  
_Cori Shadowfang, DreamSeerXIII, Jamarcus Davis, Koneko156_  
_Jack Frost, kirbyisawesome, and Angelique Daemon._

_(If I forgot anyone else, I really am sorry. Thanks, guys.)  
_


End file.
